


REQUEST SUPERNATURAL ART!!!

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fan Art, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possession, Requested Art, Samifer - Freeform, Samifer Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been taking requests on my Tumblr, but I thought I should post the pics on AO3 as well... I'm not brilliant, but I hope these amuse you. Please send me your requests! :D</p><p>gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	REQUEST SUPERNATURAL ART!!!

**[CLICK HERE TO REQUEST ART!!!!](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/ask)  
** (or just ask in the comments of this AO3 page... :3 )

* * *

 

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  Hey, could you draw anything about Gadreel? (but nothing sad, pls) would be nice :)

Gadreel before Lucifer tricked him into letting him into the Garden of Eden. This is the one time Gadreel was truly happy :)

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98822958489/hey-could-you-draw-anything-about-gadreel-but)

* * *

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  Destiel fluffffffff!!!!!!!

Cas found a kitty in the rain, and Dean doesn’t want to bring it back to the Bunker, but Cas used his puppy eyes and now they’re waiting for Sam to come pick them up. Dean is not impressed, but he’ll do anything for Cas.

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98826901454/destiel-fluffffffff)

* * *

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  omg big bro!gabriel and little bro!cas playing together in heaven! <3

Gabe was fed up of his lectures. He was fed up of learning about physics, and his French teacher yelling at him for sleeping in class. He knew he was a prince, in line to the throne, but he just didn’t care. He left while the teacher’s back was turned and his three older brothers were busy writing answers to pointless questions in their books.

The village. Yes, that would be a good place to go. That’s where all the commoners lived; all the angels. Only archangels and gods got to live in the castle, where it was boring and cold. Outside in the village, however, there were banners and flags everywhere, bright lights and music. The Summer festival.

Gabe weave his way through the common angels, their white wings brushing against his face, tickling his nose. He got a few odd stares, his gold wings standing out in the crowd, but he ignored them as he made his way to the sweet stall.

It was after he had sat himself down by the fountain that stood in the centre of the village that someone spoke to him. He felt a small tap on his shoulder, a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see a tiny angels, no more than three centuries old, peeping up at him through his big, blue eyes. “Hello, big brother.”

Gabe smiled. “Hello.” He held out his packet of bon bons to the cherub. “What’s your name?”

The angel took a sweet. “Castiel.”

Gabe smiled. He had never been much of a big brother. He was the little brother of the house, always looked down on and treated like a child. He knew he wasn’t youngest of the family— he had so many little brothers and sisters in the village— but this was the first time he could actually be a big brother. He only had a little time; someone would notice that he was missing from his lessons and they would send Kali or Shiva to bring him back. He smiled more. “Well, Castiel, let’s go play together.” He held out his hand to his little brother, and Castiel beamed.

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98893076929/omg-big-bro-gabriel-and-little-bro-cas-playing-together)

* * *

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  Charlie for me please!

(Inspired by the [photoshopped Charlie](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98720838094/charlie-bradbury) I made the other day…)

Once a Letter, always a Letter.

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98906126029/charlie-for-me-please)

* * *

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  TEAM FREE WILL KICKING METATRONS ASS TO NOWHERE

Payback’s a bitch….

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98982954609/team-free-will-kicking-metatrons-ass-to-nowhere)

* * *

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  Where's that Destiel kiss that I know you're gonna draw me, because you're awesome?

:3

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/98994763234/wheres-that-destiel-kiss-that-i-know-youre-gonna-draw)

* * *

 

> **Anonymous asked:**  omg samifer plz
> 
> **Anonymous asked:** Can I please have come Samifer smut please :3

Lucifer tricked Sam into letting him possess him again, but secretly Luce is just really horny and needs a vessel to… do his business… he just happens choose Sam, because Sam’s hot…. :3

(sorry, I have a serious possession!kink…..)

[LINK](http://gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com/post/99066894199/omg-samifer-plz)

* * *

 


End file.
